Sausage and Chicken Gumbo
Description Gumbo is a stew or soup originating in Louisiana which is popular across the Gulf Coast of the United States and into the U.S. South. It consists primarily of a strong stock, meat and/or shellfish, a thickener, and the vegetable "holy trinity" of celery, bell peppers, and onion. The soup is traditionally served over rice. A traditional lenten variety called gumbo z'herbes (from the French gumbo aux herbes), essentially a gumbo of smothered greens thickened with roux, also exists. Ingredients Roux * 1 cup plus 3 tablespoons vegetable oil * 1 cup all purpose flour Stew * 2 medium onions diced * 2 bell peppers diced * 4 celery stalks diced * 1 x 49½ oz can low sodium chicken broth * 5 cups water * 1 x 10 oz can Rotel tomatoes * 1 x 14½ oz can diced tomatoes * 1 bunch flat leaf parsley, stems removed and minced * 3 tablespoons chopped garlic * ½ teaspoon cayenne pepper * 1 teaspoon fresh ground pepper * 1 teaspoon salt * ½ teaspoon dried thyme leaves * 1 pound sausage, cut into ¼ inch rounds (andouille, hot pork smoked, or regular smoked) * 2½ pounds boneless, skinless chicken thigh fillets, seasoned with Creole seasoning * 1 teaspoon Tabasco * 4 bay leaves * 1 x 16 oz bag frozen cut okra Garnish * Cooked long-grain white rice * Crusty bread (French bread or equivalent) * Filé powder (Ground sassafras) * Hot Sauce Directions # Prepare your vegetables. # In a sauté pan, render the sausage rounds. # Remove the sausage (add a little oil if necessary) and cook the thighs for 6 minutes per side over medium heat (You will need to do this in batches). # Allow the meat to cool. # Hand tear or shred the chicken with two forks. # Set chicken and sausage aside for use later. # In a very large stockpot, add the vegetable oil and warm on medium-high heat until the oil is shimmering and almost smoking. # Whisk in the flour and reduce the heat to medium/medium-low. # Stir constantly until the roux becomes the color of milk chocolate, usually 25–30 minutes. The roux should smell nutty, but not burned. # Add the onions, celery, and bell pepper to stop the cooking. # Cook until the vegetables become softened, about 5– 10 minutes while continuing to stir. # Add the garlic, thyme, salt, pepper, and cayenne. # Cook for 1 minute, and then add the water, broth, tomatoes, parsley, Tabasco, and bay leaves. # Stir to incorporate roux into liquid. # Add the chicken and sausage. # Raise heat to bring to a boil. Reduce heat and simmer uncovered for about 1½ hours. # Add okra and cook and additional 10 minutes. # Adjust with salt and pepper to taste. # Serve with an ice cream scoop of rice in the bowl and with file powder sprinkled on top (about ½ teaspoon). Serve warm French bread on the side for dipping and extra hot sauce. Makes 1 gallon. Notes * Have all of your vegetables and meat prepared before you begin to cook the roux. Adding the vegetables in to stop the roux from cooking is critical. You must be fully devoted to stirring the roux constantly for the entire time it browns. Get someone to help you if you think you will tire. * Adjust the salt and pepper towards the end of the cooking time. * Remove the bay leaves before serving Category:Gumbo Recipes Category:Creole Meat Dishes Category:Okra Recipes Category:Andouille Recipes Category:Pork sausage Recipes Category:Red bell pepper Recipes Category:Celery Recipes Category:Onion Recipes Category:Parsley Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Main Dish Meat Recipes Category:Main Dish Poultry Recipes